Complex Dating
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Public displays of affection don't go with dinner.


Risa and Otani were out on a date with Nobu and Darling. Nobu and Darling had just reunited after the few hellish years they had spent apart and they were all celebrating Nobu and Nakao's getting together again. The dinner was turning into a contest between Otani and Risa to see which one of them could hold their dinner longer.

Nobu and Nakao were together again and more disgusting than ever. Risa loved Otani more than life, but they didn't have pet names for one another, they didn't make googly eyes at one another, and they didn't start hugging and kissing in a public restaurant. And if gross and grosser declared their love for one another one more time Risa was going to move to another table.

Otani looked at his fiancée, the one other person he knew better than anyone else, and shook his head in wonder, "I'd never do that to you," Otani gestured to Nobu who was getting fed by Nakao.

Risa gave Otani a droll look, "If you ever do something like that I'll throw you through the nearest window."

"If you ever feed me like that I'll leave you for someone else."

Risa knew that Otani would never leave her but none the less she still glared at her boyfriend. "You leave me for someone else and I'll hunt you down and cook you for dinner."

Otani scoffed, "Like I would taste good. You can't cook."

A dirty thought popped into Risa's head before she could stop it. There had been a time when she didn't take things the wrong way, but that had been before she had started sleeping with Otani. Otani picked up on it and blushed a deep shade of red . The upside was that the love doves missed it because they were too pecking each other on the face.

Gag. Gag.

"Do you think they would notice if you left?" Risa was hopeful.

But the Gods weren't on her side because Nobu heard, "I thought you wanted to celebrate. I haven't seen the two of you in a long time. I promise we'll be better. Won't we Darling?"

"Of course we will, Honey." "Darling" rubbed their noses together.

Risa almost puked all over her dinner. She looked at Otani with a look of pain, "Were they always this bad. I don't remember the two of them being like this in high school."

Otani looked pained. "If they were this bad I was blind." Nobu tweaked Nakao on the nose and this time Otani gagged, "Cut it out!"

His plea fell on deaf ears. Nobu and Nakao only have eyes for one another, and apparently Nobu had selective hearing.

"I can't believe you hang out with someone who feeds his girlfriend." Risa grumbled.

"I can't believe that you're still friends with someone who calls her boyfriend Darling."

Risa snorted, "They always did that. Only it wasn't so bad before because she didn't scrunch her face up with that look after calling him that."

Nobu, who had enough of her friends making fun of her, glared daggers at her best friend, "Who helped when Otani purposed to you huh? I did."

Risa snorted and leaned back in her chair, "Who lead me to believe that my boyfriend forgot my birthday?"

Nobu glared some more, "I was trying to throw you off."

"I wasn't even thinking that I was going to get anything from Otani other than the new Umibozu CD. You didn't have to make me think he forgot me."

"A woman who trusts her boyfriend wouldn't have doubted him in the first place."

Risa and Nobu both looked at Otani, "Alright, so I concede defeat on that," Nobu admitted immediately.

Otani wasn't thrilled, "Hey! Give me more credit."

"How long did it take for you to realize that you loved Risa?"

"Not fair. I'm slow." Otani said without thinking. He immediately cursed himself for being stupid.

Everyone looked at him as if he had made his point for them.

And he had.

Curse it all.

Risa and Otani went back to eating dinner and so did Nobu and Darling… for all of ten seconds. Nakao got something on his face and Nobu rubbed it off for him.

Risa was trapped so she figured she might as well make that most of it. "Otani honey, darling, snuggle bunny do you think you could pass the salt shaker to me please," Risa fluttered her eyes a little to much for affect.

Otani, who knew what was going on, still didn't enjoy seeing his girlfriend turn into such a… girl. He rolled his eyes and gave her the salt shaker, "Of course sweetie pie, anything for you. Do you need me to put it on your food for you," he smiled so hard his cheeks were going to split.

"Oh could you, pumpkin?"

"I love the way your eyes sparkle in the candle light. They look like two light bulbs shining brightly." Otani couldn't stomach true poetry.

Risa was no better at poetry, "Seeing you smile Otani makes me want to shake with delight like a shivering poodle."

Nobu looked like she was about to pop her one. Nakao just sat there with a slight smile knowing that he should be bothered by the act his friends were putting on but not caring in the least because although he knew he acted like an idiot for Nobu he couldn't help himself. He loved her too much.

A couple of kisses later and Nobu started screaming, other costumers looked at their table, some were annoyed and others just looked amused, "It's not funny!"

Risa fluttered her eyes a couple more times at her boyfriend, "What do you think Otani? Is it funny?"

Otani couldn't help it, "If you look at me like that one more time I'm going to need therapy."

Risa glared at the insult. "It's amazing that you would go to therapy because I blink but your other issues go ignored."

"You're one to talk!"

Nobu was ready to start throwing things, "Can the two of you cut it out for one night?"

Risa and Otani didn't have to think they said no at the same time and went back to arguing.

Nakao was too happy to have his girlfriend back to be upset that they were about to get thrown out of the restaurant. "Honestly. We can't take the two of them anywhere." Nobu grumbled.

"I'm not the one who forgot to take out the puppy. You were the one that forgot to take him out after you fed him," Otani started yelling at sometime during dinner.

Nobu figured she must have missed something. "When did the two of them get a dog?"

Nakao just kept smiling, "They don't have a dog."

"How did they end up arguing about a dog that they don't have?"

Nakao shrugged, "They same way we can kiss and call each other pet names and be too cute in public, because that's the way they are."

Nobu shrugged off her anger for her best friend and smiled, "At least they got together before they turned old and gray."

Nakao turned to his girlfriend and smiled, "If they can argue about dogs that they don't have then I can kiss you in the middle of the restaurant."

And he did right before they were all kicked out for disturbing the other diners.

**A/N: I adore this story. It was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. I've written a couple really short one shots that I really don't know what to do with but I do plan to post somewhere soon so keep a look out. I'm figuring that they're going to add another chapter to a random one shot and try to make the two story's fit together somehow. They are really really short so I really don't want to give them they're own story, but I like them to much to keep them to myself. **

**By the way, if you're looking for a really good show to watch you should pick up Itazura na kiss. I'm in the middle of watching it and I'M IN LOVE. I can't tell you how much a I love this show. It's a hopeless romantics dream. Special A is pretty good to. I'm having a lot of fun with that show too. When or if they make a place for them on fanfiction you should probably be on the look out because I'll have something for those shows if you're intrested.**


End file.
